If Only Love Could Heal Her Wounds: Chapter 4
by the Swedish Soprano
Summary: Christine follows Josh and Nora into the forest only to find horror and hell mixed into one night she will never forget


Christine leaned against the wall opposite Josh and Aidan's house. She dressed warmly for there was a nip in the air. She wore a black lace dress with a corset and a black silk cape. Her hands were covered in black wool gloves. Her brown, curly mane was pinned up into a messy bun. As she waited for Josh and Nora to come out she played with the gold cross her father gave her. She entwined the gold cord in between her soft pink nails. Just then she heard the door of the house open and heard two sets of footsteps going down the stone steps. She saw Josh and Nora start walking twords the forest's edge part of Boston. It was were the forest started in the City. Both had backpacks on and were walking hand in hand. Nora was wearing a white button down with a beige jacket and blue jeans. She wore high heeled boots. Josh dressed in his daily plaid shirt and jeans with Keds. He wore a blue hoodie. Christine waited for them to get halfway down the sidewalk before she started following. When they were she took slow steps to ensure that they didn't notice her pursuit of them. They didn't notice her at all they just kept on walking. She noticed that the buildings gave way into smaller more scattered homes and businesses. More trees and foliage bordered the sidewalk and not many cars passed her by on the road. Just then the sun began to set and it lit up the sky like fire. The sky became gold and pink. Christine sighed, she missed her Swedish skies so much that a pain stabbed her heart. The hurt of homesickness. She was unhappy in Boston she didn't like the loud fast paced city. She missed her quiet town of Lilltjara. After following Josh and Nora she saw them stop in front of a gated trail that went into the forest. The sun was gone and started turning the world into night. She hid behind a large rock 50 feet away from Josh and Nora. Just then a racy red Porsche 911 pulled up. 2 Women and 2 Men got out. The two men shook hands with Josh and the two women hugged Nora. One of the men opened the gate. He was handsome with blonde hair and lean muscles that were being strangled against his white shirt. The other man had black hair that was long and gelled back. He looked like a classical hero that fought monsters in a Greek fables that Christine used to read as a child. Or like a dark, seductive, Vampire from a Anne Rice novel. The women were beautiful. One was tall and blonde. Her blonde hair was long and curly. The other one was off average height with long brunette hair. They all walked down the trail. Christine hastened her steps so she wouldn't lose them. The night settled in. the moon was full and shining and produced a great light that Christine used to navigate the dark forest. The group Christine followed made a turn into the forest. She did the same and went into the dark forest. Leaves and branches crackled and snapped under her heeled ankle boots. The trees loomed above her looking like menacing figures in the moonlight. She saw the group stop in a small clearing she went behind a tree closest to them. Christine watched them, and out of no where they all began _undressing _. Christine covered her eyes, she knew they were going to strip fully naked. When she uncovered her eyes she say that they were bare-butt naked. Christine let out a yelp of surprise and embarrassment but quickly recovered her mouth. Because just then they all looked in the direction of her tree the one with the blonde hair walked over to her tree. "AHA! A SPY!" and grabbed Christine's arm roughly she winced. He yanked her up and she stared into his cold blue eyes. He then pushed her to the middle of the group. She stumbled and her bobby pins that held up her bun came loose and fell out making Christine's beautiful brown hair spilled over her back and shoulders. "what Pretty hair" said the brunette girl. Her long, stringy hair covering her naked breasts. "what pretty locks you got there" she curled one of Christine's Curls on her finger Christine backed away "don't touch me!" cried Christine. The curly blonde haired girl spoke up "hmm I hear a bit of a Swedish accent! Are you from Sweden dear?" Christine nodded slowly. The blonde girl turned to the dark haired man "what should we do with her, Erik?" Christine froze. She knew that name. she has not heard that name since her days at the Opera. Erik looked at Christine his eyes were a grey kind of blue "make her watch the transformation. Then after our wolves shall make game of her…feed on her 18 year old organs" just then the moon moved from the clouds it shined down upon the clearing. Christine looked around her everyone was smiling at her but not with human teeth…with sharp, deadly, fangs. Christine screamed a scream of horror it echoed through the forest causing birds to stir. "Scream all you want Christine" growled Josh "but no one will ever hear you" all their finger nails peeled away and turned into black, sharp, claws. Christine looked around her she screamed out again "OH GOD! PLEASE! PLEASE!" she screamed sobbing and begging. She was surrounded by Satan on all sides. She was to become a meal of monsters. They all got down on all fours. Thick hair began sprouting out of them, their chests were deformed too large for a small human body, their faces became distorted and twisted as they lengthened into a snout. Christine sat on her haunches and covered her face and sobbed. The sobs shook her body and made her sound like she was chocking. She uncovered her face and looked around. What was once humans were now wolves all ranging in color in size. The females we're smaller than the males. She couldn't tell who was who but she guessed that the biggest wolf was Erik. They growled, snarled, and snapped at her she got up slowly her hand she shaking. She was holding a large rock that she found on the ground she lifted it up and threw it at Erik it hit I'm on the head. He stumbled a bit but got back on all fours. They we're advancing slowly towards her so she began stepping backwards until she was at a safe enough distance to run. She passed the treeline and turned around slowly picked up her long heavy skirt and began to run run as fast as she could and never look back her feet pounded the grass and she heard the thuds of paws behind her . she prayed to god and her father she prayed that her death would be fast and swift. Suddenly the road became visible through the trees "the road!" Cried Christine "I'm Free! I'm Fr-" just then something caught her cape and she fell face first into the grass. Something was tugging at her cape. She looked up and saw Erik with the cape in his powerful jaws her growled at her. Christine screamed the loudest she has ever Screamed and went into hysterics "OH GOD PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE DEVIL! OH GOD PLEASE! PLEASE!" she tore at the grass and dirt looking for an anchor but nothing. Just then she heard the shot of a shotgun and she covered her head. "GET OUTTA HERE!" cried a male voice. The wolves growled at him. He fired another shot and the wolves whimpered and ran away. "Christine! Christine!" cried the voice "are you alright!" Christine looked up slowly she saw two dark eyes, dark spiky hair, and pale skin "Aidan!" cried Christine she got up and fell into his arms and began to sob violently "Oh Aidan! Hold me! save me please Aidan! Take me away!" she cried into his grey shirt he held her and rubbed her curls "shh don't cry Christine." He whispered "your safe now dear" he tenderly kissed her forehead and walked her away. Down the road. Away from the forest of hell


End file.
